tiga
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Ironisnya, dua dari tiga orang yang Rama cintai sama-sama sudah menutup usia. Ia tidak akan membiarkan yang ketiga menyusul mereka tentunya. [andi/rama, uco/rama, rama/isa]


Andi menemukan pintunya diketuk pada jam dua belas malam. Sekilas dia takut, dikira ada maling yang mau malingin rumahnya, atau malah hantu cewek berambut panjang yang naksir dia dan ngajak kawin lari ke dunia lain. Tapi untungnya yang ngetuk Rama, bukan salah satu dari skenario buruk yang ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa, Ram?" tanya Andi setengah ngantuk. Matanya dikucek-kucek hingga merah.

"Bang, aku tidur sama abang ya." kata Rama. Ah, kalo aja Rama bukan adiknya dan perempuan, itu percakapan bakal jadi ambigu.

"Kenapa? Di kolong lu ada hantu, Ram?"

"Iiih bukan itu! Kamarku bocor! Abang gak mau benerin genteng sih!" sergah Rama sewot, "Pokonya aku mau tidur sini ya. Titik."

Andi mengiyakan saja dan mempersilakan Rama masuk. Rama senang. Ia langsung lari sambil membawa bantal dan selimutnya dan lompat ke tempat tidur Andi.

"Bang! Aku tidur di pojok ya!"

"Iya, iya, terserah." ujar Andi dengan nada malas. Ia naik ke tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut, tapi tidak tidur. Ia malah nontonin Rama yang ribet beresin wilayah tidurnya.

"Liatin apa, Bang?"

"Elu," jawab Andi singkat. "Muka lu kayak cewek ya. Ga ada ganteng-gantengnya. Beda sama abang."

"IIIHHHH!" Rama teriak protes, "Gini-gini aku banyak yang naksir tahu! Ada anak tercantik sekelas namanya Isa sampai ngejar-ngejar aku!" bela Rama.

"Masa sih? Gak percaya gua. Abis muka lu lebih ke manis sih."

Rama memukul Andi dengan bantalnya berulang kali. Ah Rama, harusnya kamu salting aja biar kerasa humu!

"Udah sana tidur. Besok berangkat pagi. Kalo lu kesiangan nanti gak bisa ketemu Isa loh." suruh Andi.

"Ah Abang bisa aja!" seru Rama malu-malu.

"Tapi bener 'kan?" ujar Andi memastikan. Duh, adiknya ternyata sudah besar ya. "Udah tidur tidur! Kesiangan beneran entar!"

"Gak bakal lah," seru Rama, "Kan ada Abang yang bakal bangunin aku."

Andi mengusap kepala Rama lembut, "Tapi gue gak selamanya bakal bangunin lu, Ram."

"Kenapa nggak?" tanya Rama polos, "Abang gak bakal kemana-mana 'kan? Abang bakal di samping Rama terus 'kan?"

Andi tidak menjawab. Ia menutup mata Rama dengan tangannya dan menyuruh Rama untuk tidur, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dalam waktu yang lama.

Belakangan ini, Rama besar baru tahu kalau jawabannya adalah tidak.

* * *

The Raid (c) Gareth Evans. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

possibly spoiler. ooc. bl. uco/rama. andi/rama. rama/isa.

* * *

"Yud, lu kenapa?"

Di sampingnya, ada muka Uco yang nge-_zoom_ maksimal lantaran tengah menengok ke Rama dari kursi belakang mobil. Kalau ini ruang divisinya dulu, muka Uco pasti udah dia tonjok. Tapi berhubung Uco adalah atasannya dan dia sedang berada dalam misi rahasia, jadi niat itu diurungkan Rama.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Rama sekenanya. Tangannya memegang tali _seatbelt_ erat-erat. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Serius? Tadi lu sampai ngigo loh."

Rama melontarkan pandangan _'gue-beneran-ngigo-emangnya-serius-lo'_ pada rekannya yang sedang menyetir, Eka. Namun alih-alih menjawab Eka malah terkekeh-kekeh.

"Lu mimpi 'paan sih, Yud? Mimbas?" canda Uco. Rama membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa garing.

Rama tidak mungkin bisa memberitahu alasan ia mengigau tadi. Soalnya alasannya itu mengenai salah satu dari 1001 alasan Rama menyetujui misi rahasia ini.

Ia bermimpi soal Andi.

Rama tahu dirinya cukup sentimental. Buktinya ia bisa awet dendam sama Bejo sampai dua tahun. Tapi Rama tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia terlalu sentimen sampai memimpikan Andi. Tentu ia amat merindukan abangnya - sangat. Dulu ada harapan bisa bertemu selama masih berada di naungan langit yang sama. Sekarang Andi sudah pergi jauh—jauh sekali sehingga Rama tak lagi bisa membujuknya untuk pulang.

Tapi Rama memutuskan untuk merelakan Andi. Ia kini punya Isa dan anaknya. Andi hanyalah masa lalu. Masih ada Isa dan anaknya yang harus ia pertahankan agar tidak lepas lagi dari genggamannya seperti yang lebih tua.

Tapi orang yang di sampingnya ini - Uco - seakan-akan menjadi pengingat Rama mengenai Andi. Memang, mereka berdua jauh sekali secara penampilan, tapi ada sesuati dari diri Uco yang selalu mengingatkan Rama pada Andi. Sifatnya mungkin? Mereka sama-sama egois _(in one way __and__ another)_, sama-sama kekanak-kanakan (yang satu kabur dari rumah karena ngambek sama bapaknya, yang satu nggak kabur sih dari rumah tapi ngambekan juga sama bapaknya), sama-sama bekerja di dunia belakang, sama-sama ganteng, dan juga sama-sama laki-laki (yang terakhir gak penting sih).

"Lu ada masalah apa sih? Sini cerita sama gua."

Uco di mata Rama hanyalah sebuah ... sebuah batu loncatan dalam misinya. Jika ia mau mendekati Bejo, maka dekatilah Uco terlebih dahulu – seperti yang dipesankan oleh Bunawar. Maka dari itu Rama harus tahan dengan segala ocehan, tatapan, sentuhan, dan segala tingkah Uco yang kadang di luar batas (seperti mencari perhatian). Ia harus tahan—misinya tidak boleh gagal atau ia akan merasa bersalah (karena tidak menyeret Andi waktu itu padahal jika ia memaksa mungkin akhirnya tidak perlu seperti ini) seumur hidup. Ia harus tahan, buat Isa dan anaknya juga. Anggap saja ini latihan kesabaran. _Anggapsajainikakaknya_—

Tapi Rama tidak bisa. Rama mulai menikmati segala bentuk kasih sayang yang dicurahkan Uco padanya. Rama sadar, Uco mencintainya dengan tulus sepenuh hati. Mungkin ia juga—

Mungkin ia juga bisa mulai untuk mencintai Uco balik. Bukan sebagai pengganti Andi.

"Yud?"

"Sori, Cok, tapi gue ga bisa cerita soal ini." kata Rama pelan. Wajahnya mengerut dan dipaksa untuk senyum. "Gue baik-baik aja. Makasih ya."

"'Serah lu deh." Uco angkat bahu. "Tapi kalo ada apa-apa bilang aja sama gua. Gua bakal selalu ada buat lu."

Hah. Rama ingin sekali percaya pada kalimat klise itu. Tapi orang terakhir yang janji begitu pergi tanpa kabar selama enam tahun dan pulang dengan kepala yang sudah ditembus peluru.

Namun Rama berusaha untuk membuka hatinya dan percaya. Uco tidak perlu mati. Mungkin ia bisa melindungi Uco sampai misi ini selesai dan habis itu ia akan hidup bahagia dengan orang pilihan hatinya. Mereka akan pergi jauh dari dunia belakang dan hidup tenang. Hidup di mana Uco tak perlu khawatir soal mengambil alih kekuasaan, dan hidup di mana Rama bebas dari segala masa lalunya yang begitu menyakitkan. Hidup di mana Uco akan berkata "aku pulang" di rumah kecil mereka dan Rama (Yudha - Rama belum memutuskan untuk membeberkan identitasnya atau tidak) akan berkata "selamat datang" dan mendekap Uco dengan penuh cinta.

Harusnya seperti itu. Mimpi Rama terpaksa harus tetap menjadi mimpi, karena ia mendekap Uco bukan dengan penuh cinta, tapi dengan karambit. Uco sekarat, di tangannya, dan hati Rama ikut mati bersamanya.

"Gua tahu semuanya, Yud," bisik Uco, "Nama asli lu Rama. Lu polisi. Dan lu deketin gua cuma biar bisa balesin dendam kakak lo ke Bejo."

Rama memperdalam tusukannya agar Uco bungkam (dan membuatnya tidak merasa bersalah lebih dari ini).

"Jadi gua pada akhirnya cuma alat."

_tusuktusuktusuk_

"Tapi gak apa-apa," Uco batuk darah. Pandangannya semakin buyar. "Soalnya gua cinta lu, Yud."

_diamdiamdiamjanganbicaralagikumohon_

"Gua ngantuk," Uco menitikkan air mata. Napasnya semakin tersengal-sengal. "Gua duluan ya."

Diam.

"... Co?"

Tidak ada lagi deru napas yang menggelitik lehernya. Tidak ada lagi detak jantung yang berirama dengannya.

Rama membuang karambitnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuh Uco yang dingin di lantai.

Puas mengeluarkan segala sentimen-sentimennya, Rama meninggalkan gedung itu dengan langkah gontai.

* * *

Dapur rusuh sekali. Isa sibuk mematikan kompor dan segala-yang-perlu-dimatikan lantaran tamu yang mengunjungi rumahnya seperti orang yang tidak sabaran, karena dia sudah menekan bel rumahnya berkali-kali. Padahal ia sudah menyuruh anaknya untuk membukakan pintu, tapi yang disuruh malah sibuk main gundam di kamarnya. Ya sudahlah, biar ia buka sendiri. Dia ikhlas kok.

"Iya cari sia—Mas Rama?"

Rama langsung memeluk Isa. Tadinya Isa ingin protes karena Rama bau keringat, tapi tidak jadi karena Rama terlihat berantakan (lahir batin) dan seperti ingin menangis.

"Mas?"

"Sayang," Rama berbisik lembut, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, oke?"

Isa mengerjap. Bingung.

"Janji saja. Tolong. Ya?"

Rama capek. Rama capek diberi harapan palsu oleh janji-janji manis itu.

Tapi sekali lagi saja,

"Iya, Mas," balas Isa, "Aku janji akan selalu di samping Mas."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia ingin percaya.

"Kamu tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Ya nggak dong, Mas! Emangnya aku pernah bohong sama kamu. Emangnya ada apa sih? Kok tiba-tiba?"

_["Masih mau lagi?"_

_"Enggak, cukup."]_

"Nggak apa-apa. Maaf udah buat khawatir. Yuk masuk, aku mau lihat anak kita."

Kali ini, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Yuk. Kamu pasti lapar juga 'kan?"

"Hehehe, tahu aja."

"Kebetulan aku masak semur ayam. Ada kerupuk kulit juga, kesukaan kamu 'kan?"

"Ke-kerupuknya nggak!"

Ia akan menjaga mereka. Dan kali ini ia tidak akan gagal. Tidak seperti dua lainnya.

—_FIN_

* * *

A/N: part andi sama uco harusnya ngga bl, terus kenapa jadi kayak gini ... ah udahlah. saatnya bikin crack.


End file.
